


Blurry

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matthew refuses to let anyone decide what is right for his future.





	Blurry

**Blurry**  
  
Her sleepy eyes became very aware of his presence, stunned and frightened, “You shouldn’t be walking!”  
  
Matthew immediately hushed her, putting one hand over her mouth and placing an index finger to his mouth, “Shh! Do you want the nurses to hear you? It took a lot of convincing on my part to get them to let you stay after visiting hours tonight.” He watched the mixed emotions swirling in her chocolate gaze and waited for her compliant nod to removing his hand, “We can’t stay here, Des.”  
  
“What do you mean we?” Her voice was loud and angry as she began her sentenced but settled into a quiet whisper by the end, though the frustration in her tone was still evident, “You’re supposed to be recovering. You are not a hundred percent yet.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter.” He winced, moving stiffly as he attempted to get his jacket on, “I’ve got to get us out of here.”  
  
“Wait…” Destiny paused, assisting him with his jacket. Once it was on, she used the gentle press of her palms on his shoulders to force him to a seat, “Where are we going to go? Why?”  
  
“I heard our moms arguing today. Acting like we had no idea what we wanted ‘with’ or ‘for’ our own kid. I’m not going to sit here while everyone decides everything for us.”  
  
“So you thought you’d decide for me and you?”  
  
“It’s not like that, and you know it.”  
  
There was stillness between them, a reminder that they were both reeling from the drastic change in their reality. Each day that passed brought them closer to the arrival of a child they had not planned but wanted all the same.   
  
Matthew looked up into her eyes, his heart still fluttering each time their deep brown gazes connected. Rather than take her hands in his, he placed his hands on the roundness of her belly and spoke directly to the tears forming in her eyes, “You don’t have to want forever with me. I get—this may not be the ending you wanted. I’m okay with that. But you have to give me a chance to make this work for us. Let me show you that I can give you the family you’ve always wanted without everyone interfering with our lives.”  
  
“Where would we even go? How could you possibly think we know how to be parents?”  
  
“I love you, Des.”   
  
The proclamation caused a slight gasp to leave her before her breath grew shaky. It was not the first time she had heard the words, but it still took getting used to. After waking up, growing aware of the life which had been passing him by, Matthew refused to be held back any longer. Instead, he confessed everything to her and accepted her verdict of, “I need time.”  
  
With all of this in mind, he pressed on, “I have a plan. Just follow me.”  
  
Destiny swiped her tears off her cheeks, covering his hands with hers, “Okay.”


End file.
